jatefandomcom-20200213-history
The Moth
Guava Seed Rating: 4 Highlights * While Kate is in the jungle with Sawyer, he asks Kate what she sees in Jack (specifically, "What is it about him that makes you all...weak in the loins?"), she avoids answering, and Sawyer casually mentions that Jack was most-likely dead anyway, causing Kate great concern at not having heard yet about the cave-in. She runs to the caves and works harder than any of the others to try and free him (Michael at one point tells her she will likely perish at the pace she is maintaining). When Jack and Charlie escape the cave-in, Kate is overwhelmed with joy to see that Jack is OK. She runs to him and envelops him in a desperate hug, which is considered their first major romantic encounter. Episode Recap OK. So this episode starts out with Charlie attempting to strum his guitar. Unfortunately, the black circles under his eyes, the hood up and the dripping sweat all over his face means that he's starting to go through withdrawal, and even John Locke knows that the only person who could write well during that process was Kurt Cobain, so he suggests he and Charlie go for a midday stroll. Back at the beach, Jack is looking at Kate's mugshot when Kate comes up and tells him that she's got better pictures of herself, including ones that would fit in his wallet. Mm... sarcastic Kate. Flove it. Jack laughs cause he's been caught red-handed and tries to cover it up by making up some story about coming back for some things. He begrudgingly hands her back the picture and kicks himself cause now what's he going to look at while he's all alone at the caves? That's right, Kate. He's not staying at the beach. "You're mad at me," she says, and we all "aww" for her. Nope, he's not mad, he just can't understand why she won't come with him. And we can't either, really. Alas, they need to do something to keep this fabulous couple apart and us chomping at the bit so I guess it'll have to be this. Then, to make matters worse, Sawyer shows his smarmy face and lays claim to Jack's tent, making some snide comment about sharing it with someone. We all collectively roll our eyes at how annoying he is. Jack leaves and Kate watches him go. Charlie's in the jungle all alone when he starts to hear noises and he freaks out, the sensations heightened by his withdrawal. FB to Charlie in a confessional (which makes me FB to my catechism days) telling some poor priest about his "relations" with crab-infested groupie whores. We meet his brother, Liam, who's awesome cause he's got his feet on the church pews. He tells Charlie that they've just scored a recording contract. Back on the island, Charlie's still running and it turns out he was just bait for Locke to catch a boar. Locke tells Charlie that he's got three opportunities to ask for his drugs before Locke gives them back. Something about wanting to give Charlie the choice, which is the only thing that separates him from the boar that Locke just sliced open with his knife. Yummy. On the beach, Sayid is telling Kate and Boone (Wow! Forgot he was on the show!) about his distress signal plan. Essentially he needs to create a triangle using... makeshift electronic gadgets... to try and figure out where the crazy French chick's distress call is coming from. Or something like that. I'm not sure. But it's Sayid's plan, so you know it makes sense and will work even though he's working with more candy transcievers. However, the candy battery was eaten by seagulls out of the last one and he needs one, preferably from a lap top. What do you know, he can't find any. But Kate knows where they are. So she goes to GoldiSawyer (who's still reading Battleship Down. Wasn't he reading that like, a week ago? Slow reader, eh, Sawyer?) and is incredulous to hear he doesn't have any. Yeah, right. Like we believe him. Anyway, he makes a comment about her breaking up with Jack and she makes a zinger about him being a parasite. He's got nobody back on the island and she pities him. Skaters mistake this for sexual tension; I just see blind hatred. Back at the caves, Charlie tries to make himself useful by dumping supplies all over the floor. Then he starts looking through the medicine and gives Jack a lame story about having a headache. Poor Chahlie's feeling useless. FB back to the church where Liam is trying to convince Charlie to join DriveShaft, but Charlie is worried. He makes Liam promise that if things get too crazy and he says they're done, then they walk away. In the caves, Jin tries to control Sun but she's a new woman and isn't having it; Hurley tells Charlie to move his guitar because it's in the way; Charlie follows Jack into another cave and starts yelling about being a "bloody rock god" and shit starts to fall. The caves shake collapse and Charlie comes out. But Jack doesn't come out. And we're all peeing ourselves because our main man is stuck inside the caves and we don't know if he's OK. Hurley's screaming for him but there's no answer, and in typical Primo Island Jater #1 fashion, tells Charlie to run down to the beach to get help and more specifically says, "Make sure you tell Kate!" We all virtually hug Hurley at being so awesome. Kate and Sayid are walking through the jungle where Kate is expressing her uncertainty over his plan. Then they talk about surviving a plane crash and how that's lucky. Or something. Not sure why that's relevant, really. Sounds more of something Locke would be talking about. Charlie makes it to the beach and tells everyone they need help back at the caves to save Jack. Michael, Scott, Steve, Walt Boone and a few others race away. Boone turns around and tells Shannon (who's wearing a dress and dangly earrings, for goodness sake) about Sayid's plan. He tells her the instructions like she's three years old (he should have written it doesn for the princess) but she says she can do it. Charlie then remembers that he's supposed to tell Kate about Jack but Sawyer (who just so happens to be randomly not wearing a shirt) tells him that she's not around but he'll go find her. FB to Charlie being a rock God on stage. He's got red streaks in his hair and lots of guyliner but it's cool cause he's a musician. Then he's surprised when he sees Liam taking a coke bag out of a film canister. Classy, Liam. Real classy. In the caves, Michael comes up and goes all Frank Lloyd Wright on everyone's ass and tells them where to dig so the wall doesn't collapse. Sawyer meets up with Kate and Sayid in the jungle and when Kate (rightfully) gives him attitude, he doesn't tell her about Jack. He makes it sound like he's ready to help triangulate the call and we all want to gut him for being a piece of crap. Ugh. Why can't he disappear?? Charlie approaches Locke in the jungle and tells him about Jack, but Locke's not too concerned because he's currently skinny a dead boar carcus. Thank you, director, for not focusing on that too much. Charlie asks for his drugs a second time, which, for those of you counting at home, means he's got one chance left. Be strong, Charlie! Locke believes in you! He shows Charlie a moth cocoon and gives him the speech about struggle being nature's way of making us stronger. It's uplifting and we actually believe that baldy cares about the lad and his well being. At the caves, we still don't know whether or not Jack is alive or dead. Thanks to all that is good and holy, he is, but he's pinned. Jack, being the amazing guy that he is, asks whether or not Charlie's OK. Awwww. He's so thoughtful! On the walk, Sayid gives Sawyer another candy antenna and tells him to put it up in the tree and we get a nice Kayid moment where Sayid worries about Kate's well being with Sawyer. Let's face it - we're all a little worried because Sawyer is smarmy and we've seen him grab her before. Yick. He asks her what it is about Jack that gets her all "weak in the loins." She voices our collective unconscious thought and asks him if being a pig comes naturally and he laughs at her cause he knows she's right (and yes, it does). Then he tells her that with a bottle of peroxide and a bandaid he could run the island just like Jack and Kate scoffs because he's actually comparing himself to Jack. Sawyer looks visibly offended and takes that opportunity to drop the bomb that Jack is trapped in the cave and Kate freaks out because the idea of losing him is like her worst nightmare coming true. She high tails it out of there and Sawyer pities himself because he's a jerkface. Charlie's volunteered to go into the cave to get Jack and we FB to Charlie and his brother arguing about cancelling the tour because the drug use has gone too far. Liam makes Charlie feel like crap by saying that he's a nobody and a loser and Charlie considers it because he's got one blue fingernail and four black ones. How emo of you, Chahlie. Charlie makes it into the cave and to Jack but unfortunately, the hole he came in collapsed again. While everyone's trying to figure out what to do Kate comes in all "Where's Jack" and we love her because she's so concerned and the true feelings are coming out. She runs to the front of the line and starts digging. Inside the cave, Charlie moves a rock off of Jack and Jack says his shoulder's dislocated and that Charlie needs to pop it back in. In a nice juxtaposition of the story with Locke, Jack tells Charlie that he can do it, and he does. FB to Charlie at his now-clean brother's house in Australia where he's got the house and the kid and the perfect life. Charlie asks him to come back to the band but Liam won't have any of it and Charlie leaves, upset. Back in the cave, Jack asks Charlie when he last fix was and said he should have said something so he could have helped. "Yeah. You think I'm useless and a junkie to boot," Charlie says, and Jack is shocked because Charlie isn't useless. They then go on to have a wonderful exchange about the cave feeling like confession and how Jack's not a saint (why do I automatically make that dirty? Yeesh, I have a problem) when Charlie sees a moth. Wow! The symbolism is blinding, really. Charlie then starts digging his way out as Kate is killing herself digging her way in. She doesn't heed any of Michael's warnings because Jack is trapped and she needs to get to him. Charlie and Jack break their way through and we're all happy cause Jack is OK. But nobody's as happy as Kate is! In quite possibly the greatest hug ever recorded on television, Kate stumbles away from the wall, pure relief and ecstasy on her face when she sees Jack. Totally ignoring every other person in that cave (and there's like, 15 of them), she launches herself into his arms. Jack laughs and says something about his arm and she pulls back, completely silent. Everyone's happy to see him and Hurley laughs and bear-hugs Charlie for being a hero but Kate can't take her eyes away from the man who has unmistakably become more important than she probably ever thought possible. Back to that other storyline involving Sayid and signals,(cause we all forgot that there was anything else actually happening for a second) he blows his flair and Shannon (who's talking about Malibu, *megaeyeroll*) fires her and the other ones goes off, too. Sayid's excited cause of course his plan is going to work but then someone comes up and hits him in the face with something! Oh no! Poor Sayid. Back at the caves, Charlie's going through some nasty withdrawal and Locke is basting a pig with leaves and I laugh cause now Locke is also the island chef. Wonder if he's a fan of Rachel Ray? Anyway, Walt asks Michael if they can live in the caves and then they show a shot of Sun and I think they're implying that Michael really wants her so he can't stay. Or something like that. It's vague, at best. In another squeeful moment (God, Season 1 was so epic, I swear) Kate puts a sling on Jack and we all fangirl because she's his nurse again. She makes a joke about safe caves and Jack asks her if she's going back and unfortunately, she is. He thanks her for the sling and they stare at each other for a second and it's pure love and adoration and my heart can't take it. Charlie approaches Lockey Flay and asks for his drugs. When Locke hands them over, Charlie dumps it in the fire. I wonder if anyone will get high when the flames throw the magic dust on the boar? Mm... heroin basted Boar. Bet they never serve that on Top Chef. Anyway, Locke tells Charlie he's proud and the strings come in and the tears fall and we're proud of Charlie, too.